Last Night
by DominusProvidebit
Summary: 'She wasn't sure why she was drinking really ... As she sent the glass down with a burning sensation, she stood up, deciding that she wanted to talk to Cal.' Drunk Gill!


A/N: To be completely honest, I have no idea where this came from, but I started writing and with a couple changes I got this! Lemme know what you think!

* * *

><p>She had been drinking, and as tempted as he was to play with her, he knew it was wrong. Staring at a stupid note that he had recieved about a case, he grunted and looked around his office, pursing his lips as he searched for something interesting to do. He walked around his desk and leaned against the front of it. Glancing at the clock, he supressed a low growl. It was late; midnight. Gillian didn't usually stay that long.<p>

_Get the work done. Make sure Gill gets home. _

He took a deep breath and covered his mouth as he yawned.

.:.

She filled her glass back up. Not with wine - that was too weak. She needed something strong. Cal had been out when she stole his vodka. It burned her throat after every gulp. She wasn't sure why she was drinking really. Stress? Nah. Anger? She had nothing to be angry about. Frustration? Yes. But frustration with herself, rather than Cal or a client. As she sent the glass down with a burning sensation, she stood up, deciding that she wanted to talk to Cal.

Frustration. Frustration with herself, because she could never talk to Cal about what she was feeling. He didn't notice. He never noticed her hidden feelings for him, and to her it was the best thing ever. She was ecstatic that he didn't have one more thing to point out every two minutes.

But it also frustrated that her that he couldn't point it out. If he would just point it out, then she wouldn't need to plan and adjust and think of ways to tell him. If he'd be the usual awkward man that loved to strip people of their feelings, they'd probably be together by now.

Love. Was she in love with him? _In love _seemed like a bit of a stretch. She and Alec had seperated two years ago now, but she'd always had a deeper, stronger feeling for Cal. Love couldn't be the right word, because he was an ass on a daily basis. She couldn't be in love with him. You didn't really get to choose who you're in love with, right? It just happened. If she was attracted to him - which she was, physically - then she couldn't help it. There it was. She was in love with him. _In love._

_.:._

He could hear Gillian stumbling down the hall to his office. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He couldn't talk to her drunk, because he would mess with her and eventually would feel bad.

"Cal..." Her voice was more of a soft moan when she stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Gillian, you should go wait in your office. I can take you home in about twenty minutes... Just need to finish this letter."

"Cal..." she repeated, staring at him.

She was wearing a fairly tight red dress. She had black heels on that did wonders for her legs. "Gill. Go back to your office. We really shouldn't be talking right now."

"I want to talk to you."

"Go back to your office," he pushed.

"But-"

"Seriously. Leave. I'll be there in a few."

"Cal."

"Leave."

"I just-"

"Gillian, go back right now."

"I'm in love with you."

"Really? Please, take a seat." He smiled and pointed to the chair in front of his desk.

She smiled and stumbled forward, grabbing his shoulder for support as she passed him.

He spun around and narrowed his eyes as if he was zeroing in on prey. "So... Gillian..." How should he go about this? Tell her that he feels the same way? Too easy. Ask her why? That'll do.

"Cal," she replied with a dizzy nod.

Her eyes were dilated, but that could have been from the alcohol. To be honest, he didn't feel guilty at all for letting her in. She started it. She chose to drink and she chose to come to his office and she chose to tell him she loved him. Maybe it was the booze talking. But alcohol doesn't just give you feelings that you didn't have before. Well... Maybe she was a lovey kind of drunk. She showed that true outside after the mining case. She was drunk and happy and falling all over him. Maybe she wasn't really in love with him. Or maybe he'd get lucky and she'd kiss him and decide that she really was.

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why are you in love with me?"

"To be completely honest, hun..." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, pursing her lips. Her eyes opened again and she said, "I really don't know... You annoy me all the time, but... there's just something about you that makes me want to..." Her voice trailed off into nothing and she stared at the floor with blank eyes.

"Makes you want to what?" He was extremely curious now. Something dirty? She wasn't really like that. Kiss him? He liked the idea of that. Tear his clothes off right then and there? Damn, now he was getting excited.

Her eyes dropped and she yanked her head up, catching herself before falling asleep. "I'm tired..." she whispered.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, pushing her.

"I want to go to bed."

"No... Something about me that makes you want to..."

"Can you take me home now?"

He sighed heavily, deciding it was a lost cause. "Yeah, love, let's go."

She stood up and took his hand as he led her to his car.

.:.

The car pulled in to her front driveway and she let her head fall towards him. "Thank you... so much Cal."

"No problem... I'll walk you in."

She groaned and pulled her legs to her chest, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

"No, Gill, don't fall asleep here. We need to go inside." He walked around the car and opened up the passenger seat. "C'mon, love..."

She moaned and fell towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You smell good, Cal..." she whispered, burying her face in his neck.

He chuckled and she shivered at the vibration low in his chest. "Thanks, I guess." He pulled her out of the car and said, "I'm not going to carry you like a baby..."

She giggled and stood up, her arms still tangled around his head. "You're so nice... for taking me home and all..."

He smiled and held her hand, pulling her up the sidewalk to the front door. "Do you want me to come in?"

"Yes please..." She grabbed his shirt and pulled herself closer to him. "What would you do... if I kissed you right now?"

"Gill, stop." He pushed her away and swallowed.

"You'd kiss back... wouldn't you?"

"No, Gill, stop. Let's go in." He pushed the door open and pushed her through. "Go... go get changed. I'll make some coffee."

"Cal, stop."

"Go... to your room."

"Why don't you come with me?"

He tightened his jaw and laid his hands on her waist. "To your room, love."

She smiled goofily and patted his cheek with her hand. "Oh, Cal... you're so controlling." She started to walked away, but fell back and looked at him. "I like that."

"I'll make some coffee."

"You do that..."

He watched her as she found her room and then went into the kitchen, searching for a kettle.

.:.

"I'm not drunk."

"Yeah, love, you are."

She had made it downstairs in a modest enough pair of pajamas. He looked at her almost bloodshot eyes - something that did not suit her well at all - and poured the coffee. Walking back to the counter, he grabbed a hoodie of hers that he had found in the front closet and set the kettle down.

"Drink up. And put this on. You must be freezing."

She stared at the cup of coffee and whispered, "I don't like it black..."

"Too bad. Drink it."

"You're being mean."

"You keep messing around with me."

"How so?"

He sat down and threw his feet onto the table. "Just drink it, darling."

She stared at him and licked her lips.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asked.

"Lick... lick your lips." He found himself biting his own and knew that his pupils were dilated or beginning to dilate. He looked down at her feet and slowly ran his eyes up her long, legs that were begging to have his hands touch them. He swallowed and continued to eye her up, stopping at her chest where she obviously wasn't wearing a bra. "Are you cold?" he asked. He swallowed again and handed her the hoodie. "Put that on."

She did as she was told and looked at him. "Your pupils are-"

"I should go home now." It was slowly getting harder and harder for him to not grab her by the waist. "I'll see you tomorrow... you can sleep in if the... uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck and walked backwards into the wall. "Drink that... I guess... and go to bed... don't stay up too... Goodnight." He coughed and turned towards the door.

"Cal, wait."

"What?" He turned quickly and smiled weakly.

"Come here."

"No... I... I'm gonna go, darling."

"I just want you to know something..." she whispered, smiling lopsidedly.

"Hmm?" he asked, falling against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. She was so obviously drunk, but he was aching to know what she was going to tell him. Maybe she would finish her sentence from earlier - what she wanted to do with him.

"So... you have sex with like... every single woman that you come across... but what about me? You've been coming across me for... nine years it's been... and we still haven't done it, and Cal... I..." Her voice seemed to get lower with every word, making him extremely uncomfortable, but extremely turned on. "I'd like to get you out of those pants and get myself out of these pajamas..."

He licked his lips and could feel his pants becoming tighter. "Uhm..."

"Kiss me, Cal."

He almost took the step towards her, but managed to stop himself and fell back. "I'll see you in the morning..."

.:.

She came in late, but he hadn't gone looking for her anyway. He came in and went straight to his office, praying that he could find a way to tell her about the previous night. He knew that he could have a lot of fun with this.

She walked into his office with a cup of coffee for both of them and he smiled, taking it from her hands.

"Thank you... for getting me home last night," she whispered with a smile.

"Oh, it was no problem. What do you remember?"

"Nothing really... Your car... climbing into bed. I would have spent the night at the office if you hadn't and I'd be super cranky today... Thank you."

He winked and stood up. "It was nothing."

"So what happened?"

"Hm?"

"Last night. What'd I do?"

He tried to hide his smile and walked to the door of his office. "Oh the usual. You just expressed how much you wanted to get me out of my pants and you out of your pajamas." He winked again and then left her in the office, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open.

**The End**


End file.
